


Ripped Shirts

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff, Gay Harry Osborn, M/M, Peter Parker can Sew, Precious Peter Parker, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Harry keeps ripping clothing and it keeps getting replaced. Or so he thinks.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 227





	Ripped Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes! I'm finally putting my fics on AO3! I know! Yell at me later! Accept the spam for now!

Harry stared at the sweater that Peter had returned the day before and continued to tap his foot. Yes, he loved the sweater. It was his favorite. But when it had gotten caught on a door handle and the back ripped he'd given it to Peter, since he knew Peter wouldn't care about the hole and would just be happy to have the sweater. But then he had returned it. And it no longer had a hole… He furrowed his brow before realizing what had happened… _Did… did Peter buy me a new sweater?_ He smelled the fabric. It didn’t have that new clothes smell. It smelled like Peter. He stared at it before letting out a slow sigh. “Peter I’m rich why are you buying me new clothes…” He mumbled.

He slipped the sweater over his head and smiled. _It’s still comfortable._

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Harry paced back and forth in the new dress suit. He had ripped his old one after a… rough night with Peter. His butler never mentioned it and had used his old measurements to replace it. Tonight was another charity gala. He was long used to these events, but they never became any less boring. He’d probably spend the night by the bar drinking Shirley Temples and waiting for it to end. That or he’d ditch. He decided to call Peter after facing another rush of anticipation for the night to come. The phone rang a couple times before he picked up. “Hey Har, what's up?”

“Hey, Pete. I just wanted to call and see what you were doing.”

“Nothing really, I’ve been on patrol but it's pretty quiet tonight.” Peter sighed. “What about you?”

“I’m getting ready for this gala. I’m not really looking forward to it. All everybody does is try to pressure me into funding their research. That or they’re just really weird about a lot of stuff.”

Peter snorted. “Just don’t go.”

“I’ve gotta at least show my face for an hour or so, Pete, it’s rude if I just don’t go at all. I need some publicity.”

Harry could practically hear Peter shrug. “Your loss then. How’s the suit?” He continued.

“Hm?”

“Your suit, how does it feel?”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the weird question. “It feels fine…” Before Harry could question him, he heard a loud knock. “Harry, we gotta go.” He heard Bernie, his butler, call.

He let out a sigh. “I gotta go, bug. Love you.”

“Love you too!”

He hung up and turned to go to the car. _I’ll ask him what he meant by that later._

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Flames licked the air as Spider-Man kicked Hobgoblin away from the falling debris and caught it. He let out a cry of pain and stumbled under the weight, before managing to throw it off of himself. “SPIDER-MAN! WE GOTTA GET OUT!” Harry called.

“There’s one more kid, Goblin!” Peter shouted back. “I gotta get him!”

Harry coughed as he inhaled another mouthful of smoke. “SPIDER-MAN!” He screamed when he heard a loud crashing noise.

He jumped out of the window and activated his glider as the building came down. He stared on in horror, before letting out a sob of relief to see Peter escape with a young boy in his arms. He stumbled to a landing and put the kid down gently. “Are you okay?” He wheezed.

The little boy was crying but nodded. Then his mother ran over. “OH MY GOD JONATHAN- ARE YOU OKAY?!” She screamed, pulling her child close and looking at his face.

The boy began crying harder and clutching his mother as Hobgoblin landed next to Spider-Man who wobbled and coughed. He grabbed him. “Hey, hey let's get you help, come on. Come on Spidey, let’s go.” He coaxed gently as he picked him up carefully.

Peter coughed but let Harry lift him off the ground gently. He carried him back to the Parker Household and entered through the window. He set Peter down on the bed and he sat down on the floor, feeling exhausted. He closed his eyes, and the abyss of sleep consumed him.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

He woke up to Peter shaking him lightly. “Har, Harry, wake up. We gotta shower, you smell bad.”

He looked up to see Peter staring at him, looking worried. He was no longer in his suit and his hair was damp. He sniffed and struggled to stand. “Only if you shower with me.” He muttered.

Peter chuckled. “Tough luck hon, I just got out. Go, I have clothes you can wear.”

Harry groaned and straightened up, feeling sore from sleeping against a wall. He stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped and walked under the hot water. A rush of relaxation went through him as he watched black and brown specks come off him and wash down the drain. After washing his hair and scrubbing his wounds carefully, he stepped out and dried off, only to see a small pile of clothes just inside the door. Peter must’ve put them there. He grabbed them and put them on. They were one of his old sweatshirts, jeans, and a pair of boxers he must’ve left here at some point. He pulled the clothes on and stepped out to see Peter carefully examining a huge hole in his suit. “That’s gonna need a bit of time to repair,” Harry said, stepping out.

Peter looked up and smiled in amusement. “I love it when your hair’s down.” He teased.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. “What’re you gonna do about the suit?”

Peter shrugged and stood up and walked to his desk. “Fix it.” He replied, sitting down in the chair and opening a drawer.

Harry watched him pull out a sewing kit. He laid the suit down on his lap as he went through the needle and thread. He pulled some out and began sewing the suit carefully back together. Harry walked over and stared as the hole practically disappeared. By the time he finished sewing it, it was like the hole had never been there. “How did you do that?” Harry asked, surprised.

“I sew a lot. Do you know how often this thing gets ripped? I get a lot of practice. I’ve sewed your stuff before too, you know.”

Harry stopped. “What?”

“Your sweater. You gave it to me to fix it right?”

“What?! No! I didn’t even know you knew how to sew- wait that was my old sweater!?”

Peter laughed, feeling surprised. “Yeah!”

“I thought you just replaced it!”

Peter stared at him dumbfounded. “Bitch no I’m broke!”

Harry laughed loudly. “So wait you sewed my sweater fixed?!”

Peter laughed again. “Yes, Harold- how hard is that to understand!”

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. “What the fuck!”

“And your suit.”

He stopped. “Fucking what now,”

“The suit I accidentally ripped a while back, I-”

“YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FIXED THAT?! I THOUGHT WE JUST BOUGHT A REPLACEMENT!”

“YOU SAID IT WAS YOUR FAVORITE AND I RIPPED IT I HAD TO FIX IT!” Peter screamed back.

“I HAVE MONEY I CAN JUST BUY REPLACEMENTS!”

“FOR GOD'S SAKE IF YOU DON’T WANT ME TO HELP YOU JUST SAY IT!”

Peter and Harry stared at each other dubiously. “Oh my god- Peter- why…”

“Because I can help you! I have the skills, might as well use them.”

Harry let out a deep sigh. “I have money, Peter.”

Peter grinned. “Money that can be spent on food. I rarely use those shades of blue and black anyway Harry, it’s alright.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You know what you’re sewing all my clothes now.”

“I’m alright with that.”


End file.
